fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Black Cauldron". It will appeared on Youtube on October 21, 2020. Cast: *Taran - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Eilonwy - Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *the Horned King - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Fflewddur Fflam - JD (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Gurgi - Peter Rabbit (Peter Rabbit (2018)) *Dallben - Wizard Whitebeard (Where's Waldo?) *Hen Wen - Unikitty (Unikitty! & The Lego Movie) *Creeper - Fritz (Where's Waldo?) *King Eiddileg - Bucketworth (Cosmic Quantum Ray) *Doli - Komodo (Animal Mechanicals) *Orwen, Orgoch and Orddu - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Dallben's Cat - Figaro (Pinocchio) *the Ducks as themselves *the Goat - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *the Gwythaints as Themselves *Sleeping Guard - El Malefico (Mucha Lucha) *Dog - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *the Horned King's Thugs - Dave's Henchman (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Gypsy - Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Guard with Hen Wen - Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Guard who spots and attacks Taran - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Rats - Rats (Ratatouille) *Guard that holds Fflewddur prisoner - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Guard with an axe - Rex Dangervest (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) *Another guard with a sword - Shaw (Open Season) *Fairfolk Little Boys - Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) *Fairfolk Little Boys - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Other Fairfolk - Various Creatures *Frog Fflewddur - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Cauldron Born - Bats (Jumanji) Scenes: *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Prologue *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - Eggs's Dream *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Unikitty's Vision *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - The Great Dave *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - Enter Peter Rabbit *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Unikitty Gets Captured *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - In Dave's Castle *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Dave's Demand/Eggs Helps Uniktty Escape *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Princess Winnie/The Great King's Chamber *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Enter Drake/The Sword's Magic *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Fritz Brings Bad News *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - In the Forest/Peter Rabbit's Return *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Whirlpool/King Ronan and the Leafman Folk *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - Reunion/The Search Begins *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - The Witches of Morva *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - A Trade *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - Recaptured/Cauldron Born *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - Peter Rabbit's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - Dave's Demise/A Narrow Escape *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - Another Bargain/Happy Ending in Prydain *The Black Cauldron (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Black Cauldron (1985) Clips from movies & TV shows Used: *Pinocchio *Where's Waldo? *The Boxtrolls *Peter Rabbit 1 & 2 *Unikitty! *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Home on the Range *Animal Mechanicals *Mucha Lucha *The Fox and the Hound *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *The Rescuers Down Under *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Ratatouille *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Danger Mouse *Open Season *DuckTales *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Wander Over Yonder *Hocus Pocus *The Swan Princess *Jumanji Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs